Game Mechanics
Basic movement Like many other computer games, the player can use either the arrow keys or 'WASD' to navigate through the rooms. However, holding down a movement key while going through a door will not result in the player's continued motion; the player will simply stop, and must press and hold the key once again to continue moving. Sprinting Holding the Shift key allows the player to sprint until their stamina bar is depleted, or until they release Shift. At first, this function is most useful for getting through rooms faster, but later in the game, it becomes necessary to escape the mansion's many deadly enemies. Along with the sprint button, a technique known as "strafing" is present. Instead of going in a straight path, the player holds down the up/down and right/left keys simultaneously. Starting at Room 750, sprinting is replaced with the dysfunctional and cheap "Infinite Stamina", which removes the sprint function entirely, and is considered to be a "gift" by Spooky. However, the player will be able to sprint once they pass through 15 rooms. Interacting The player can use the Spacebar or E key to interact with their surroundings, and perform actions such as viewing notes, opening doors/vents, picking up items or hiding. Saving Pressing the E key on one of the purple crosses found throughout the game will allow the player to save. Saving is possible after every increment of 50 rooms. However, starting at Room 300, each saving point is separated by 100 rooms. Saving is also possible at rooms 250, 500 and 750, with each containing a plate showing the password for the respective milestone room. In the Karamari Hospital DLC, saving is possible by using the water fountain in the waiting room, causing the screen to briefly turn red. In Endless Mode, there are no passwords, and Rooms 250 and 750 are no longer save points. Additionally, once the player reaches Room 1000, save points only appear once every 200 rooms. In Endless Mode, saving is useful for if the player wishes to stop playing and return to the file at a later point in time. However, dying still causes the save file to be erased. Exiting There are three options to leave the game: *Press Esc + choose "Exit" *Press Alt + F4 *Main Menu Capturing screenshots Pressing F9 will have the game take a screenshot, which is a very useful mechanic for getting images of the game. The screenshots will be saved in the game files. On the Steam version, pressing F12 also takes a screenshot. Passwords In the options menu, it is possible to skip directly to room 250, 500, or 750 if the player knows the respective password. The passwords show up above the save point in their respective rooms. * Room 250: 'PUMPKIN' * Room 500: 'CHEESE' * Room 750: 'CAKE' Pause Pressing 'Backspace' or 'Esc' pauses the game. Combat Axe Main article: Axe The Axe is the only weapon available in the base game. The axe can be swung by pressing the left mouse button. Its main use is to attack or kill certain enemies, such as violent deer (To test the mechanic after it is obtained), but it is also essential to opening blocked doors, cutting Specimen 10's webs, and combating Specimen 9's boss form. The axe will allow the player to stun, delay, or kill certain other enemies. For specimens that 'are '''affected, here are a list of responses to axe swings: * Specimen 1 instances can be cut down, which is especially important during chases when they are in your way. * Specimen 2 will collapse into a puddle of slime for a short time until it rearranges itself and resumes its chase. * Specimen 3 will be stunned for 1-2 seconds when hit, with one of its segments knocked back temporarily. * Specimen 6 will be knocked out and rendered harmless, but only for one room, and will return when the player enters the next room. * Specimen 10 cannot be hurt with the axe, instead transforming into its much-faster 2nd form. * Specimen 11 will teleport to the start of the room, resuming the chase. All other specimens cannot be affected by the axe in the main game. When out of stamina, swinging speed does not decrease, allowing for "spamming" of the attack button at this time. * This does not work in HD Renovation; you simply get a noise when you attempt to swing either weapon with insufficient stamina. In the Endless Mode, the axe can also be used to destroy Spooper (whom blocks doors once it appears) and destroy any of Tirsiak's shadow animals that block the player's path (though the axe is useless against Tirsiak herself). Sword ''Main article: Sword In the Karamari Hospital DLC, another weapon is present. Said weapon is a sword, and can only be obtained in New Game +. The Sword works identically to the axe, but it also can kill most of the enemies (except Monster 6) present in the DLC. Like the axe, using it will affect the game's ending. Trivia * The Passwords put together spell out Pumpkin Cheesecake, which is Akuma Kira's favorite October dessert. *Every time the player presses the Shift key (Sprint), a small amount of the player's stamina gets lost even if the player doesn't move. Repeatedly pressing Shift can make the stamina bar completely empty without moving or using a weapon. This was fixed in HD Renovation. *If the player loads a saved game, they can use the purple cross to save the game again in the same place. *At the beginning of Karamari Hospital, there's a purple save cross in the elevator, but it cannot be used. *In the HD Renovation, Save points always appear every 100 rooms in Endless Mode. Category:Miscellaneous